New Future
by Nile Freya
Summary: After final battle against Naraku the world started to change. Final Fantasy Inuyasha crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy series.

_After final battle against Naraku_

"We did it!" a girl with a long black hair and blue eyes cheered. She was wearing rather odd garments when taking in note the other people in the field. She was also holding a bow and a quiver of arrows in one hand and a pink, marble like sphere in another (_Shikon no tama)_._**Kagome.**_

"Feh! Of course we did it! what did you expect?" Yelled a boy with a white dog ears on top of his head. _**Inuyasha.**_

Few others, whom had survived the battle that made the clearing where everyone was standing a huge massacre zone, started to laugh. The most notably a demon slayer with a huge boomerang next to her and a monk robed in purple and black where holding hands while laughing, but neither seemed to notice that detail. _**Sango and Miroku.**_

Back at Kaede's village  (time skip)

"What will you wish for?" asked curious fox like child. _**Shippou.**_

"I don't know, I can't think up an unselfish wish. Inuyasha?" Said Kagome

"My wish isn't exactly unselfish so don't ask!" stated Inuyasha gruffly.

As Kagome looked around her people started to shake their heads when her gaze rested upon them.

"So what we will do", Kagome asked irritated. As soon as those words come out of her mouth shikon started to glow brightly.

The glow was soon too bright and everyone had to close their eyes and look another way. The glow stopped in a even brighter flash. When people dared to look again there was a gigantic bird in place of Kagome and Shikon jewel.

"Kweh!" the bird started to panic. It was black in the colour but had a violetish white spot at chest. It feet had long talons and it looked rather incapable of flight. "Kwe kweeh, kwee!!!"

Shippou started to panic when he couldn't find Kagome and started snuffing air while others started to run away from reather menacing looking bird or started to drawing their weapons. Actually only ones whom stayed where Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and an old priestess. _**Kaede**_.

Notably Kaede was little further away. But everyone where rather unsure what to do. While Shippou snuffed the air he noticed something. He slowly approached the now calmer bird and asked _"Kagome?"_

The bird looked at Shippou and nodded stating sadly "Kwee..."

Couple of years later

Kaede, who looked like she was living her last days, approached rather old looking black bird that also looked ready to die of its old age. "This world is changing, Kagome. There are sightings of birds of similar appearance as you, only those are yellow feathered. There are also new animals and monsters. The lord monk, Miroku, come up with a new theory how this happened. He said that maybe your world wasn't the future of ours. That the reason why there actually was one shikon shard in your world was because of the portal in the well, shikon shard flew inside but because it wasn't in contact of you it ended in another time. That would explain why there isn't any youkais in your world, they, after all, are more adapt than humans so they are more likely to survive what is coming", Kaede muttered to the bird.

"Kwee..." was her only answer. "Ah, silly me. I was actually coming to tell you that those great birds that look like kin to you where named as chocobos", Kaede said and sat next to Kagome. "you wouldn't mind if I rested little, would you?"

As bird and unable to answer understandably Kagome only nodded her head lightly and started to doze off.

Couple of hours after teenager looking Shippou found them. Both of them had slipped away in their sleep.

As the body of chocobofied Kagome was moved an egg was revealed. It was little bigger than chicken egg, but not by much. Shippou took it as memento of his once mother like figure, who had, even in her chocobofied form, done everything she could to rise and defend him. Only Shippou understood why the egg was still whole even though it had been under rather heavy bird, after all he had spent first couple of days when Kagome was chocobofied with her, even nights. When one of nights had been really cold and Shippou hadn't had any blankets Kagome had lied over him. At first he thought that he would be flattened but the abdomen feathers had been really soft, warm and somehow air could change so he could breath in there.

As the body of black feathered bird was put to pyre fire the egg that Shippou had took started to hatch. As Shippou moved all his attention to the egg, he noticed that a really pale, faded yellow coloured bird that reminded him little of a chick had hatched. If it had hatched without any feathers he probably would have thought it as a chicken's chick, but it had downs, which wasn't normal, at last in Shippou's knowledge.

Noticing extremely pale patch of downs on its chest area, Shippou sniffed it. "Kagome?" Shippou whispered. The chick nodded repeatedly, so fast that it looked amusing, especially because its downs were still covered in albumen.

Shippou gave Kagome truly happy smile and whispered "Just like a phoenix, like in the story you told me once!" Kagome started nodding again.

Shippou glanced at pyre for a last time and covered Kagome gently with a silk cloth, then turned away and started walking.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated _Final Aeon_ for awhile, but I have been sick and now I need to motivate myself to start writing again.


End file.
